


Paint Away my Sorrows

by redscrollsofmalec



Series: Moments Lost to Time [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is just trying to help, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Magnus is depressed, Malec, Nail Painting, Post 3x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscrollsofmalec/pseuds/redscrollsofmalec
Summary: After losing his magic not once but twice, Magnus is not feeling his best. Alec tries to help by offering to paint his nails.





	Paint Away my Sorrows

**Author's Note:**

> This scene takes place after Magnus has woken up in 3x16, but before Alec goes to see Maryse in her shop.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at redscrollsofmalec :)

“Alexander, this is completely unnecessary. It’s been centuries since I was a child,” Magnus complained, while Alec tucked the bed sheets around him.

“You were in a coma just hours ago, Magnus. The least I can do is take care of you.”

“How many times do I have to tell you I feel fine?” Magnus said, and then wished he hadn’t when he caught sight of Alec’s pained expression. He knew that Alec was worried about him, and chastising him for it would only make him feel guilty, not lessen his concern.

“Be that as it may, a good night’s rest can’t hurt.”

“How can I do anything but rest? You’ve tucked me in so tightly I’m not sure I can move my arms.” Magnus wiggled them beneath the covers to prove his point.

“That might have been a mistake,” Alec acknowledged. He reached over and loosened the sheets, allowing Magnus to extract his arms. “That’s better, now I can do this.” He punctuated the last word by procuring a small bottle of dark burgundy nail polish with a flourish. 

Magnus raised his eyebrows. “You want to paint my nails?” 

“Yeah, if that’s okay with you?” Alec lifted one of Magnus’ hands and placed it atop his thigh, leaving spaces between the fingers.

“Do you know how to paint nails?” Magnus asked, avoiding Alec’s question. “Where did you even get that? It’s not one of mine.”

“Izzy,” Alec replied without missing a beat. “She also taught me how. Sometimes she would make me paint hers when we were younger, especially if I’d done something to annoy her. I used a precision rune at first, but now I’m good enough to go without.”

“I’ve said it once, and I’ll say it again: you never cease to amaze me, Alexander.” Magnus smiled, but knew it didn’t quite reach his eyes. He wanted to be pleased at discovering this new, and very useful, skill of his boyfriend’s, but the only thoughts carrying any weight in his mind were ones about how helpless Alec must think he was. Magnus knew in his heart that Alec was acting out of love and support. He tried to focus on Alec’s insistence that he was more than his powers, that his inner strength outshone his lack of magic. But if Alec really believed that, why was he insisting on doing everything for Magnus?

“Magnus? Are you alright?”

Magnus blinked, and Alec’s concerned face came back into focus. “I told you, I’m fine. I’m just tired. Now, are you going to get started? I must warn you, if you do a good job my regular nail technician, Celeste, will be very disappointed.”

With his brow furrowed in concentration, Alec dipped the brush into the bottle, wiped off the excess, and painted Magnus’ nail with broad, even strokes. Magnus couldn’t fault him for his technique; the polish was even and there were no smudges on the skin around his nail. He waited in comfortable silence until Alec was done with the first coat before praising him.

“Beautiful work, Alexander. I doubt even I could have done a better job with magic.” His voice faltered towards the end as he realised what he was saying. 

Alec must have picked up on it too, because he started to say, “Magnus, I–”

“It’s alright, Alec,” Magnus cut him off, a robotic cheeriness to his voice that surprised even himself. “A mere slip of the tongue. It doesn’t change the fact that your work is very impressive.”

“Thanks.” Alec smiled wanly. “That means a lot coming from someone like you.”  
/Not anymore/, Magnus thought, but didn’t say aloud. 

Alec was soon done with the second coat, and while they waited for it to dry, Magnus watched his boyfriend fidget with his own hands, pressing harshly into the flesh between his thumb and forefinger. This was concerning; he only saw Alec do it when he was either very stressed or very sad.

“Alec? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, now that you’re okay.” Alec kept his face downturned and refused to look Magnus in the eye. “But seeing the man I love almost die… I don’t want to go through that ever again.” This time, he turned toward Magnus. He stared at him with such intensity that Magnus felt deeply vulnerable and struggled to maintain eye contact. “Thank you. For letting Lorenzo take back the magic. I know it was hard, but you have no idea how relieved I am knowing you’ll be okay.”

/Will I?/ Magnus wondered to himself. He wanted to tell Alec it was worth it, that he was grateful for making this choice. He couldn’t do it. Not now, while it still felt like a lie.

“I love you,” he settled with. That was the one thing he still knew to be unequivocally true.

“I love you too,” Alec replied, his voice barely above a whisper. He leant forward and brushed his lips gently against Magnus’. Magnus didn’t oppose being kissed by Alec, but he wished he wouldn’t treat him like he was made of glass. He wanted Alec to hold him, wrap his strong arms around him and press him to his chest, where Magnus could feel the steady beat of his heart. He needed Alec’s presence to be solid and reassuring when everything else seemed to slip away so easily.

“I have to go out for a bit,” Alec reluctantly told him once he was upright again. 

“Where?” Magnus asked. “Shadowhunter business or otherwise?” He tried to sound nonchalant about it. Alec was an important man and Magnus had to accept that he couldn’t always be Alec’s top priority.

“The latter, fortunately. I’m going to see my mother in her new shop. She texted me about it earlier. It won’t take long.” Alec crossed the room to grab a jacket.

He was going to see his /mother/. Magnus certainly couldn’t deny him that; he knew how important family was to Alec. “In that case, give Maryse my warmest greetings and congratulations.”

Alec chuckled softly.

“Is something funny?” Magnus asked.

“Not really, I’m just surprised you didn’t insist on coming with me,” Alec said.

“Alas, I am one step ahead and already knew you would refuse. Apparently I’m supposed to be /resting/.” 

“Correct. Stay right where you are and I’ll be back before you know it. If you need anything in the meantime, yell for Jace and he can help you.” 

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Can he?”

“Well he can try, at least.”

“Goodbye, Alexander,” Magnus said, not wanting to hold him up any longer. He rolled onto his side so that his back was facing the door. Watching the only thing he had left leave when he was at his most vulnerable was more than he could bear.


End file.
